


Flour

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Hayffie, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22464268732/prompt-16-food-fight">food fight.</a> "Next time we won't throw flour everywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour

"Sweetheart, remind me to never, ever try to bake things for our little brats."

"We'll get Peeta to do it next time."

"Next time we won't throw flour everywhere."

"But throwing it at you is ever so much fun."

"I don't care if it's fun, it's a mess and we always need to pick up the mess afterwards. And you - stop that - keep distracting me."

"Everything fun needs a mess to clean up. Cleaning up can be fun, too."

"Don't try to swindle me into taking a shower right now, I'm sweeping."

"I'm not swindling, I'm bribing."

"You don't play fair, Mrs. Abernathy."

Peeta, after the first time, is always there outside their door with a box of frosted cupcakes. If he ever notices the flour that's always on the floor, or ever connects it to the giggling and shrieking and passionate moaning from the night before, he never comments.


End file.
